overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Lockmeier
'Lockmeier ' (ロックマイアー) was one of Marquis Raeven's private troops and a former orichalcum-ranked adventurer. He was killed during the Katze Plains Massacre while attempting to buy time to allow his employer to escape. Appearance In the anime, Lockmeier is depicted as a middle aged man. He has light brown hair, brown eyes and a short stubble on his chin. Personality As a thief, Lockmeier is very discreet and prepared for any possible situation. He is also a faithful man, respecting Climb's will during their dangerous quests. Background A former orichalcum-ranked adventurer, Lockmeier joined Marquis Raeven's private force consisting of veteran adventurers. He and his team were pretty famous and admired in their time, even now people like Gazef recognise them and respect their abilities. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the suppression operation against Eight Fingers, Lockmeier teams up with Climb and Brain Unglaus. During the reconnaissance, he finds out that all of Six Arms are gathered at their destination. Fortunately, Sebas Tian joins them, allowing them to get inside and rescue Tuare rather than fighting. While Sebas kills four of Six Arms without injuries, Lockmeier, Climb and Brain Unglaus encounter Zero and Succulent. Lockmeier is badly wounded by Zero's attack, but overcomes the crisis by the help of a healing potion. He later supports Climb to defeat Succulent.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms After the appearance of Jaldabaoth, with permission from Marquis Raeven, Lockmeier volunteers to help out both Climb and Brain even though he knows that their mission is extremely dangerous. It was said that he was doing so out of respect, repaying the kindness Climb had shown as the latter had block Zero's attack on him and for healing him. Thanks to the thief's choice of routes, they had not encountered a single demon so far until meeting one and a non-demon entity. While Lockmeier, Brain, and Climb were running down the dark and narrow alleyways to reach a warehouse comprising of humans, they happen to stumble upon the sight of Shalltear Bloodfallen standing above the rooftop. Brain successfully distracted the vampire while both Lockmeier and Climb stood back who did not bother to flee from the scene. After the three came back together and Brain states his frustration at Climb for not running away, Lockmeier steps in to intervene on their conversation, saying that he isn't at fault alone since the former didn't give them a clear explanation of what was going on. When the three encounter a powerful demon who was heavily injured during its previous battle, Brain and Climb act as decoys against the monster while Lockmeier watch from afar, waiting to join if they are in danger. Fortunately, he returns safely after the mission.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc As one of Marquis Raeven's private troops, Lockmeier alongside with his comrades joined the annual war at Katze Plains.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle During the Massacre, Lockmeier alongside with his comrades tried to buy time for Marquis Raeven to escape but he and the rest of his comrades were all killed by the Dark Young.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre Abilities Being a former Orichalcum ranked adventurer, Lockmeier was skilled in stealth and disarming traps. His own combat capability was low, but he can support his colleagues by using various items. Relationships Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Marquis Raeven was Lockmeier's employer and superior in his private force. Raeven appreciates his services, and when he and his team die, the Marquis suffers great grief. Climb Lockmeier teams up with Climb during the suppression operation. Later he volunteers himself to help him again during the events of the Demonic Disturbance. Climb reminds him of his younger days. He respects his decisions and thinks no one has the right to force him off from his path. Brain Unglaus He teamed up with Brain in the suppression operation to help Climb. He both cares for and respects Brain. Trivia Quotes * (To Brain about the vampire): "I... I see. Cutting a fingernail off... I guess doing it with a sword is pretty impressive..." * (To Brain about Climb): "How shall I put it seeing a kid like him fight so hard made me remember the days when I was still young, even if it was just for a while. I think I understand how you feel about this too. Even so it was the path he chose. We have no right to force him off it." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Lockmeier Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers Category:Marquis Raeven's Adventurer Team Category:Royal Army Category:Re-Estize Kingdom